Density
History Early Life Thelismar is the son of mutant Jean-Paul Beaubier and human Kyle Jinadu. He was born November 7th, 2001 an hour after the birth of his twin sister Cassia Beaubier. Jean-Paul and Kyle both decided to cure the twins at birth, so they wouldn't have to go through mutations. The two hadn't known that the serum didn't cure the twins but instead only altered the powers they were to receive and suppressed the time they were to receive them. At the age of four, Thelismar and Cassia received their first abilities and Jean and Kyle were shocked. They began to argue and blaming each other for it happening. Jean suggested they try to cure them again, and Kyle denied the request. The children began to use their powers more openly and this caused a shared dislike between Kyle and Jean and they were slowly beginning to drift apart. It wasn't long after that, months had passed and Kyle and Jean had a talk and decided to talk about their relationship, which resulted in Kyle asking for a divorce, and Jean decided it was best for the both of them that they did. They spent some time apart, waiting for the divorce to be final. The two children stayed with Jean for that time. Kyle stayed in Japan for a while until he returned to them twelve months after when the divorce was final, and he informed Jean of it. They had an argument over their children until they decided that Jean will take one and Kyle took the other. The Split Kyle took Cassia and moved to Japan, while Jean stayed in New York and raised Thelismar. Months had passed and Kyle arranged to pick up Thelismar at the airport. The two agreed that the children shouldn't be apart just because of their own differences. Thelismar stayed with Cassia and Kyle in Japan until summer. When summer ended, Kyle took Thelismar back to New York to Jean. It wasn't too long until Thelismar started school. He had a happy childhood. Thelismar grew up watching a show called "Charmed" about three witch sisters. He loved the show and gained a strong liking towards Prue. When the show was canceled in 2006, his father bought ownership of the property and they moved into the home. He was only five at the time. When Thelismar reached middle school he had already been known, through his father. Jean owned a company in San Francisco, and he had multiple businesses. This gave him a popular status and a known name. Growing up in San Francisco, he always felt alone. He had his father with him but it wasn't the same. He'd get to see Kyle and his sister every summer, and sometimes just his sister but he missed having her around. The summer of his last year in middle school, he went back to Japan. Easy Flight Thelismar had a long talk with his fathers and spoke to them about allowing Cassia to come to the US to be closer to her, he explained how it's been without having her around. Kyle and Jean agreed it'd be best that Cassia did have time with her brother and each other. They agreed Kyle could visit in the summer to see them both. When he returned home at the end of the summer, he had come back with Cassia and they spent a lot of time together, waiting and counting the days they had until they started high school. They spent their time going shopping, and to the movies and out to dinner together. When they started high school it felt different for Thelismar because he was also coming to a realization that he might have been a homosexual, and he felt ashamed of this. He knew his father and Kyle were both homosexual's and he felt that if he wanted to tell them of this, and people were to find out they'd be blamed for the way he feels, because of their own sexualities. He decided to talk to his sister and he told her, and she was very supportive of him, she told him that it was okay and there was nothing to be ashamed of. She overall made a joke that she wouldn't mind beating someone up if they had picked on him. He hadn't worried about being picked on because he knew he could defend himself. A few months into the year, Kyle came to San Francisco and they all went out to the Carnival that was in town and had an exciting time. When they arrived home they sat down to a family dinner. Thelismar decided it was time to open up to his parents, though he wasn't afraid of their reactions. He told his fathers how he felt and came out to them. They were both very support much like his sister. He explained to them why he hesitated in telling them and they understood. High School Thelismar was entering his sophomore year of high school, and he gained a friend named Eric. Eric and Thelismar grew close over the months and spent a lot of time together. Eric was openly bisexual at school, and he and Thelismar's friendship started through the fact of the understanding of what it's like. They attended an LGBTQ+ club at their school together. Cassia didn't very much like Eric at first, because he had friends that were rude and sometimes even rude to Thelismar.